Secret Keepers(A Pretty Little Future Fan Fic)
by Brittani Is Batman
Summary: Jordan Fitz may be pregnant, T. Spencer Hastings can't control his feelings for the guy-next-door, Suki Fields is stealing test scores to pass her classes, and Kaylee Marie Rivers is seemingly living a "perfect" life that she hates. (Prologue is alternate ending to Season 3 Finale, Seasons 4 will have never happened.)
1. Prologue

_**Author's Note: **__Please tell me if I should continue. I've had this idea for a while, but wasn't sure where I could insert it in. I think Season 3's cliffhanger is a nice place._

**Prologue**

The trunk opened and the girls gasped.  
"Ali?" Mona whispered.  
Aria let out a cry, and Hanna stood frozen. Emily wiped a tear from her eye and touched Hanna's shoulder gently. It was Spencer who shook her head.  
"No..." she said. "We just saw her."  
"Spencer, she's in the red coat. She's...she's dead?" Aria whispered.  
They heard a car pulling up, and Mona yelled, "RUN!"  
Mona and Spencer took off, and Aria followed after a moment.  
"Hanna," Emily said, trying to pull Hanna away. "Come on! HANNA!"  
Hanna finally turned and they took off after their friends.  
It was over no, wasn't it? No more -A? Or...that was what they all hopped.

* * *

Time would pass for the girls. Their lives would take them places, but they'd always end up back in Rosewood.  
Aria rekindled her romance with Ezra, they have a daughter named Jordan Fitz, after Jordan Baker in F. Scott Fitzgerald's The Great Gatsby. They get married a couple years after Jordan's birth.  
Emily and Paige adopt a girl named Suki. Paige takes Emily's name, making them the Fields family.  
Spencer discovers she was pregnant soon after they find Ali in Wilden's trunk. She got pregnant when she first found out Toby was alive. They name their son Toby Jr., with his middle name being Spencer. When Toby Jr. is a kid, Toby leaves after a particularly nasty fight with Spencer, and Toby Jr. starts going by his middle name, Spencer, and his mother's last name, Hastings.  
Hanna and Caleb get married as soon as Hanna graduates. They have a daughter named Kaylee Marie Rivers.


	2. The Guy Next Door

**Author's Note:**_I don't know how regularly I'll be updating, as I have other fics to worry about, and Camp NaNoWriMo in April. It's kind of slow right now, but Chapter Two(which will probably be up tonight or tomorrow) will be a lot more interesting! Also, due to the fact that I stupidly named him T. Spencer Hastings, and I was too lazy to always type his name as T. Spencer, I'm referring to all the parents as Mr. & Mrs., so Spencer=Mrs. Hastings._

**Chapter One-The Guy Next Door**

Spencer sat outside his house on the front steps. He was staring at his next-door-neighbor, John, and John's girlfriend, Jordan.  
Spencer had known both John and Jordan for a long time. John had been his neighbor for as long as he could remember, and Jordan's parents were family friends, but he often felt like he was sort of an outcast, so he never really talked to them.  
He had been watching them almost every day, not really on purpose, but he liked to sit outside and read, and he couldn't help it if they liked to parade around like a queen and king.  
He also took note of the fact that Jordan didn't leave John's house until early morning at least five days in the week that John's parents were gone last month, but who was keeping track.  
Right now, John was riding his bike up and down the street, Jordan perched on the handlebars.  
"Hey, Hastings," John said, stopping in front of Spencer.  
"H-hi," Spencer said nervously.  
"Hey, Toby," Jordan said, rather uncomfortably.  
"Um...Hey, Jordan," Spencer replied. He hated when people called him Toby. It was an uncommon occurrence, but that made it bother him even more.  
"Why are you just sitting here watching us?" John questioned.  
"I-I'm not..." Spencer replied.  
He wasn't lying, he was really only watching John. He had absolutely no interest in Jordan, but he did have interest in the guy-next-door.  
"Get outta here," John said suddenly, his voice harsh.  
Spencer's eyes widened and John cracked a grin.  
"I'm just playing with you, Hastings," he said, punching Spencer playfully in the shoulder.  
Jordan erupted in a fit of laughter while John smiled from ear to ear, but Spencer just blinked, unamused. He plastered a fake smile on his face.  
"Good one, John," he said. "Good one."  
"Let's go, Johnny," Jordan said, grabbing John's hand.  
John allowed Jordan to pull him away, and they ran into John's house, sharing a kiss as they passed the threshold. Spencer stuck out his tongue and gagged as his mother, Spencer Hastings, stepped out of the house, holding two cups of hot chocolate.  
"What's up with you?" Mrs. Hastings asked, handing a cup to Spencer.  
"Nothing, I'm just slightly annoyed by our neighbor's PDA," Spencer replied, sipping from the cup his mother handed him.  
"Oh? Why? You know Jordan and John, they're a cute couple," Mrs. Hastings said, sitting down by her son.  
"Yeah, I guess...if you like sickeningly adorable," Spencer replied.  
He had the suspicion that he only hated them so much because he had a secret crush on John, but...  
_No!_ he told himself. _You don't like John. You don't!_  
"You okay, sweetheart?" Mrs. Hastings asked, brushing some of Spencer's slightly overgrown light brown hair away from his eyes.  
"Yeah, I'm just kind of tired...Maybe I should go upstairs and get ready for bed. There's school tomorrow," Spencer replied, setting down his cup and standing up. He shut his book and walked upstairs, trying to clear his brain of all thought of John.  
He was groping with his feelings, especially lately. He had always been indifferent to girls, but it was recently that he developed feelings for John.  
He wanted to tell Mrs. Hastings, but he knew how disappointing that could be. Spencer had already been held back a year in school, something Hastings never did, but now he was also gay? Not to mention how much he was already hated by his father.  
Despite what he was told, he knew that his father hated him. It was like his father blamed Spencer for what happened between him and Mrs. Hastings.


	3. The MessAges

**Author's Note:**_My brother came up behind me and started reading this. -_- I'm a very paranoid person so I had to try to explain because for some reason I was convinced he would overreact and freak about me having a pregnant character, and I ended up telling him it's my Pretty Little Liars fan fic and this big spiel about my fanfiction and my ships and stuff... O.O Enjoy this chapter, readers, for me and my brother had a very awkward conversation due to it._

* * *

**Chapter Two-The MessAge**

Jordan paced her bedroom, waiting for the timer on her phone to go off.  
Her period was late. Not that that wasn't a normal thing, she typically got her period anywhere from two weeks to two months late, but after her and John...  
The timer dinged, and Jordan practically ran into the bathroom connected to her bedroom. She was wearing a tank top and blue poke-a-dotted sweat shorts.  
She closed her eyes and picked the little plastic stick up from her sink.  
_**Pregnant.**_  
No, she thought. Oh, God, no.  
"Jordan?" her dad's voice called up.  
"Coming, Dad!" Jordan called back, trying to keep her voice level.  
_**Pregnant.**_ The stick said _**Pregnant.**_ She was dead. She was so so dead.  
She hid the stick under her mattress and hurriedly got dressed, pulling her hair up in a high ponytail.  
She skipped downstairs, trying to act like everything was fine.  
Her little brother, Nick, was sitting at the kitchen table already, eating some crappy cereal that supposedly tasted like chocolate.  
"Where's Mom?" Jordan asked, not seeing any sign of her mother.  
"She had to head to work early," Mr. Fitz replied. "I'm taking you to school today, okay?"  
"Okay, yeah..." Jordan replied, shaking her head. She sat down at the table and ate a generic poptart quietly.  
_**Pregnant.**_

When she got to school, she hurriedly leaped out of her father's car. He would be there anyway, he was her English teacher, but she didn't have to see him anymore than necessary.  
"Hey! Jordan!" John's voice yelled.  
Jordan feigned deafness and slid into the girl's bathroom.  
"Who're you hiding from?" a blonde girl, standing in front of a mirror and putting on make up, asked.  
"Excuse me?" Jordan questioned.  
An Asian girl slid out of one of the stalls and started fixing her hair in the mirror next to the blonde girl.  
"She asked, 'Who are you hiding from?'" the Asian girl replied.  
"Wait, I know you two. It's...Kaylee Marie and Suki, right?" Jordan asked, recognizing the daughters of her mother's friends.  
"Yeah," the Asian, Suki, said. "And you're Jordan. Who are you hiding from?"  
"My boyfriend," Jordan replied.  
"What? Are you two gonna break up?" Kaylee Marie asked.  
"No, there's just...stuff going on," Jordan replied. "Why am I even telling you this?"  
"Because we're in the girl's bathroom," Kaylee Marie said. "In here, everybody's equal and everybody tells everybody else everything."  
"Right..." Jordan replied. She felt her stomach go queasy. Was it morning sickness, already?  
She managed to get in a stall just as her generic poptart came back up.  
Suki left the bathroom, but Kaylee Marie walked up to the open door of Jordan's stall.  
"Are you okay?" she asked.  
Jordan gagged at the taste in her mouth. "I'm fine."  
Kaylee Marie gave a look that showed she knew that Jordan wasn't fine, but she followed Suki out of the bathroom all the same.  
As Kaylee Marie and Suki left, Jordan's phone went off with a text.  
_**I know your secret, want to know mine? -A**_  
What was that supposed to mean? It was from an unknown number, so Jordan texted back:  
_**Who is this?**_  
She waited a few minutes, but got no answer. She tucked her phone back in her bag and washed her hands.  
She heard the bell ring and left the bathroom. She'd have to tell John eventually wouldn't she? But how? And when?

Spencer was on his way to class when he felt somebody bump into him.  
"Hey, Hastings, how are you today?" somebody said, in a mocking voice.  
Spencer recognized the voice as the school bully, Broni.  
"Go away, Broni," he said quietly.  
"Excuse me? Did it speak?" Broni said. His cronies laughed, circling them.  
"He said go away, Broni."  
Broni's cronies made a break in their wall, to reveal John standing there, looking angry.  
Broni rolled his eyes and shoved Spencer against a locker, before him and his cronies disembarked to their classes.  
"Thanks, John," Spencer said, shifting his weight.  
"Not a problem. I hate seeing those guys pick on people," John replied.  
Spencer felt kind of ill just standing there in front of John, like he had butterflies in his stomach. He wanted nothing more than to leap forward and kiss John, but he controlled himself.  
"I should get to class," John said. "See you around."  
"See you!" Spencer replied, half-waving as John went around a corner.  
_ You don't like him,_ he reminded himself. _You don't love him._  
He was still standing there when his phone beeped.  
_**Does somebody have a crush? -A**_

* * *

Suki stopped by an old broom closet and knocked, _Knock-knock-knock-knock-knock_. The answer came back, _Knock-Knock_.  
Suki opened it and smiled.  
"Hey, Charlie," she greeted the boy hiding inside. "Got the test sheet?"  
"Yes," Charlie replied, taking the sheet of test answers from his bag. "Got the money?"  
Suki handed him a twenty-dollar bill and turned away with a smirk, when her phone went off.  
_**I see you, Suki, and I know what you're doing. You take review quiz for real, or I spill on you and C's deal. -A**_


	4. Kiss & Tell

**Chapter Three-Kiss & Tell**

The text freaked Spencer out. When he got home, he had hid in his room refusing to answer any questions thrown at him.

"Spence," Mrs. Hasting's voice said through the door. "John's downstairs, he said he wanted to talk to you?"

Spencer opened his door. "John? John who?"

"John Lewis? Our neighbor?" Mrs. Hastings replied.

Spencer considered it. This "A" person really freaked him out. He walked downstairs, slowly, and found John standing in the kitchen.

"I like your house," he commented as Spencer walked in. "I've lived next-door to you my entire life and I've never come over. We should hang out sometime."

Spencer's heart skipped a beat. "Y-yeah…What're you doing here?"

"I came to see if you were okay? After Broni this morning…"

"I'm fine." Spencer said this perhaps a little too fast, but he wanted John out of his kitchen.

"What happened with Broni this morning…?"

It was Mrs. Hastings, appearing behind Spencer.

"Nothing, Mom…it was just boys being boys…" Spencer replied.

"Right, and you weren't going to tell me about it?"

"MOM!"

John was smiling, his lips forming a thin line as he tried to hold his laughter back.

Spencer raised her eyebrows and left the room, simply saying, "We'll talk about this later…"

"I'm sorry about that," said Spencer, leaning against the kitchen island.

"I like your mom," John replied. "She seems fun."

"She usually is…" Spencer said, avoiding eye contact.

John took a few steps closer and pushed Spencer's head up. "You okay, bro? Don't worry about Broni, he's stupid, and so are his friends…I don't know why I was ever friends with them…"

"I'm not bothered by them…"

"What are you bothered by?"

Spencer opened his mouth to say, but he realized just how close he and John were. Between any two normal guys, this would be a safe distance. Just for playing around and talking. But for Spencer, this was insanely close. He could hear John's breathing, and he could see the way John's eyes searched his own, trying to see what was wrong.

And then he leaned forward and pressed his lips into John's, just like that. He felt John's gasp and a hand touching the small of his back. He put his hands on John's hips. And then, just like that, it was over. The two broke apart and stared at each other.

"John," Spencer started, but John was already heading for the door. Spencer took a step after him, but his phone went off. John ran across the lawn and into his own house by the time Spencer opened his phone and looked at the text.

_You kiss, I tell! –A_ (1 attachment)

He opened the attachment to find a picture of him and John kissing. He was really starting to hate this "A" person…

Kaylee Marie walked into her house and threw her bag by the stairs.  
"I'm home!" she called.

"Hey, sweetheart!" her father, Caleb Rivers, called back, appearing out of the kitchen.

"Hey, Daddy!" she exclaimed running to hug him. He kissed her cheek and smiled. "What?" Kaylee Marie asked.

"I have a present for you," Mr. Rivers replied.

"What is it?" Kaylee Marie asked, fake interest in her voice.

"Well, you remember how you got that scratch in the old truck?"

"Yeah…?"

Mr. Rivers held up new keys.

"Oh, wow! A car…" Kaylee Marie replied, unenthusiastically. "Thanks, Daddy! I'm so excited!"

"It's out back," Mr. Rivers replied. "Why don't you take it for a spin? Go pick up Suki and go for a drive?"

Kaylee Marie ran outside, trying to act like she was excited. The second she was out of sight of the kitchen windows, she parked the car and laid her head on the steering wheel. It wasn't that she wasn't grateful—she was incredibly grateful for what her parents did for her—but sometimes it was too much. All those other kids who barely get a cell phone, and here is Kaylee Marie, getting showered with new cars and the latest iPods and video games she didn't play.

It was even worse that she was always told to "go show Suki" because she knew the Fields didn't have a _ton_ of money, like her family. Darn her father and his stupid successful work.

Suki sat in her room, her head on her desk. Her life was over.

First she'll flunk the review quiz.

Then she'll ruin her chances at college.

Then she'll get grounded for life.

_Who was "A" and why were they trying to ruin her life?_

She sighed, and moved some papers around. She was almost certain she had flunked the review quiz, or at best gotten a "D."

Spencer had ran upstairs to get a shower. Mrs. Hastings opened his bedroom door, carefully, balancing a stack of folded laundry on her arm.

This used to be her bedroom, and it had barely changed. The walls had been painted black, and some of the furniture was different, but it was mostly the room she had grown up in.

"Spencer?" she called.

"Shower!" Spencer called back from the adjoining bathroom.

"I'm putting your laundry on your bed. _Put it away_."

"Yes, ma'am," Spencer replied. The running water drowned out his voice, which was cracking slightly as he tried to sound completely okay.

Spencer was leaving, when she picked up Spencer's phone from the floor, where it had fallen off his desk. She was putting it away, but couldn't resist the chance to unlock it and read it. He had become so secretive over the summer…

She unlocked the phone and clicked on the texts button. She clicked on "Blocked Number" and dropped the phone. She barely even noticed the picture, though it would register in her mind later. "A" was back, and "A" was after Spencer…

She hurried downstairs and picked up the house phone. She punched in a number, and waited for somebody to pick up.

"Hello?" the voice said.

"Aria," Mrs. Hastings said. "I need to talk to you."

**Author's Note:** _I'm worried I'm dwelling too much on T. Spencer Hastings? What do you guys think? I'd love some reviews telling me who your favorite character is, what you suspect will happen next, who you want to see more of, who you want brought back from the show, etc._


	5. Two CAn Keep -A Secret

**Chapter 4 – Two CAn Keep –A Secret**

Mrs. Fitz, Mrs. Rivers, Mrs. Fields and Mrs. Hastings sat together at a table outside the local coffee shop.

"A is definitely back?" Mrs. Rivers asked, putting a hand over her swelled, pregnant belly.

"Definitely," Mrs. Hastings replied.

"And she's after Toby?" Mrs. Fields questioned.

"Yeah," Mrs. Hastings replied, her voice squeaky. "A texted him, and…He didn't tell me. Why wouldn't he tell me?"

"Why didn't we ever tell our parents?" Mrs. Fitz pointed out.

"Because we were scared they'd get involved," Mrs. Rivers said. "How long has it been going on?"

"A couple days, it looks like," Mrs. Hastings replied. "I blocked the number, but…we know A doesn't stay gone."

"Do you think…Do you think A's gone after the other kids?" Mrs. Fields asked. "Suki and Kaylee and Jordan?"

"I don't know," Mrs. Hastings whispered, staring absently at her coffee. "But, if she has…we need to find out. A isn't doing to our kids what she did to us…" She stood up and threw her half-empty coffee in the trashcan.

"Spence," Mrs. Fitz said, suddenly, before Mrs. Hastings could walk away.

"Yes, Aria?"

"Ali's dead."

"She was dead before, too." Mrs. Hastings turned and walked down the sidewalk, getting into her car.

* * *

At school, Jordan hung around John, trying to find out what was bugging him.

"Johnny," she whispered. "Tell me."

"Jordan…I…I can't." John refused to make eye contact.

"John."

"No, Jordan. No…"

Jordan rolled her eyes. "I have something to tell you…"

"What?"

"I'm…" she started, leaning across the picnic table and pressing her head against John's. "Do you remember that night, back at your place?"

"Y-yeah…"

"I'm pregnant."

John's eyes widened and he jerked away from Jordan. This was _not good at all_.

"You're…?"

Jordan nodded.

"Do your parents…?"

Jordan shook her head.

"Dang…" John muttered. "We're dead…Unless…can you get like—"

"Don't finish that sentence," Jordan warned.

"Sorry…"

Four different beeps filled the lunch area at the same time. Jordan dug in her backpack, and so did Kaylee Marie, Suki, and Spencer.

**_Apple never falls far from the tree, does it? Tell your parents to back off, or I handle them myself.—A_**

Spencer shivered. What did that mean? He looked up and saw the looks of surprise on Kaylee, Suki and Jordan's faces, and something clicked in his mind.

"Hey, Jordan!" he called.

Jordan looked over at him and shook her head, signaling now _was not_ the time to talk.

"Jordan!" Spencer demanded, starting towards their table.

"I have to go…" John muttered, standing up and hurrying away.

"John…" Jordan muttered. With a sigh, she turned to Spencer, "What, Hastings?"

"Did you just get a weird text?" Spencer questioned.

"'Weird text?' Define weird…" Jordan replied, squinting her eyes.

"—A?"

"You…You got that too?" Jordan questioned.

Spencer nodded.

At their table, Suki and Kaylee Marie held their phones together, looking at the two identical texts and shivering.

"Suki…" Kaylee whispered. "This doesn't sound good…You've gotten texts before?"

"One…" Suki replied. She glanced around, seeing Spencer and Jordan huddled together. "Come on…"

She stood up, Kaylee right behind her. They approached Jordan and Spencer slowly, hearing bit pieces of conversation.

"You got them too?" Kaylee Marie questioned.

They flipped around. "Pardon?" Jordan asked.

"The texts?" Suki clarified.

Spencer glanced at Jordan then back at Kaylee Marie and Suki. He gave them a small nod.

* * *

They all walked together after school. They chose Spencer's house as where to meet up, since everyone else's parents were home.

"So, this…—A person has something on all of us?" Jordan asked.

"She has _nothing _on me," Kaylee Marie stated. "I didn't get a text until lunch." She sat down on the couch, plopping her schoolbag in her lap.

"She must have something or she wouldn't bother you," Suki pointed out. She adjusted her glasses and sat down across from Kaylee Marie. Spencer looked around, uneasily, hoping his mom wouldn't show up, before he sat down next to Suki, and Jordan took a seat to herself.

"What's you guys' secrets?" Suki asked.

"W-what?" Spencer stuttered.

"What's your secret, Toby?"

Spencer's eyes widened. He was totally not coming out like that. "Only two can keep a secret, if one of them is dead," he replied.

"That's creepy," Kaylee Marie commented. "Do you realize how creepy that sounds? You could just say, 'If I told you it wouldn't be a secret,' you know?"

Spencer just continued with his uneasy and uncomfortable glances around his living room.

"Well, my secret can't be kept for long, but I don't think I'm ready to tell anybody yet."

Spencer glanced over at Jordan. He had a guess at her secret, he had seen the way she was talking to John earlier, and his observations of her comings and goings next door made him suspicious, but he wouldn't confront her in front of the others.

"Are you sure your mom isn't going to come home?" Suki questioned.

Spencer shook his head. "She could be home any minute…"

Suki rose her eyebrows. "Well, that's reassuring."

Spencer continued looking uncomfortable, glancing around at random. It wasn't so much worrying about Mrs. Hastings getting home, as he was uncomfortable to have these almost strangers in his house.


	6. Hugs & Kisses

**Chapter 5 – Hugs & Kisses**

"Spencer?" Ms. Hastings' voice cracked ever so slightly as she pressed the door open.

"Mom?" Spencer asked, spinning in his desk chair to look at her. He shut his laptop slightly, hiding John's Facebook profile, which he had pulled up. "Something wrong?"

"No, no…I was just…_wondering_ how things were at school?" Ms. Hastings asked, sitting down on Spencer's bed.

"Erm…fine, I guess."

"You've got friends?"

Spencer spun in the chair, irritated. "Mom…"

"It's just a question. Are things…better than they were?"

Spencer spun once more. He had a look of annoyed sadness on his face. He knew exactly what his mother meant. Had the bullying stopped? Had he stopped being shy? He knew she could easily ask Mr. Fitz, but Spencer had made a habit to avoid Mr. Fitz's eyes, knowing that he would tell Mrs. Fitz who would tell Ms. Hastings. "Its fine, Mom."

"Okay…how are things with…John? I thought maybe you two were friends now, since he came over?" asked Ms. Hastings. Spencer swallowed, before replying.

"Oh, me and John?" He faked a shallow laugh. "No…No, John's…way too popular for me. Maybe you missed the part where I got beat up for being on the chess team in eighth grade."

"You aren't _in _eighth grade anymore, Toby," Ms. Hastings replied. "Things are much more complicated than they were in eighth grade."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Spencer.

"I know about –A…" Ms. Hastings blurted it out without thinking. The look of shock on Spencer's face was met by a look of fear in her own.

"No, you don't, Mom," Spencer assured her, though his lie was feeble. "You don't know about –A…"

"Yes, I do. I saw the text…and you and John…"

Spencer's eyes widened. "What were you doing with my phone?!"

"Spencer…"

"MOM! That's _mine_. You aren't supposed to read my texts!"

"This isn't about that…Why didn't you tell me –A was harassing you?"

"—A isn't harassing me! God, Mom…It's just some guys from school being idiots," snapped Spencer, standing up and looking at Ms. Hastings, aghast.

"Spencer," Ms. Hastings commanded. Her voice turned softer as she half-whispered, "Are you gay?"

"I don't know, Mom. That isn't the point of this conversation," said Spencer. "The point of this conversation is _you_, touched _my_ phone. _Mine_. My private property you told me you would never check. So stay out of my stuff." He shook his head as Ms. Hastings started opening her mouth to speak. He yanked his laptop off its charger and stalked off downstairs, not giving her a second glance.

Thoughts raced through his head. _She knew. She knew. She knows._ He cursed under his breath, sitting down in the living room. She'd probably follow him. He scrolled through his Facebook, waiting to hear the soft footsteps of his mother on the stairs, but there wasn't any noise. Nothing but the sound of the clock ticking.

Jordan was chopping a tomato for her father's salad. Of course, she'd normally being doing it concisely in an annoyed manner, but she found that today she was doing it nervously, shakily, crooked.

"You okay, sweetie?" asked Mrs. Fitz, brushing aside a strand of her daughter's hair. "Everything okay with school? And John?"

"Yeah, Mom. Everything's fine." She dumped the mutilated tomato into the salad bowl, reaching over for a pepper.

"You sure?"

"Y-yeah." She held back tears, the knife slicing into the pepper. Again. Again. Again. And then the green of the pepper mixed with red and she got her finger. She cursed, tears leaking down her cheeks. Mrs. Fitz grabbed her hand, and shushed her.

"It's just a little cut," she said. She pulled her daughter over to the cabinet, pulling out a Band-Aid. "It's fine. No reason to cry…"

"It's… there's stuff… with John. I don't know if we're… going to stay together," said Jordan. "I love him, Mom." She felt sobs well up in the back of her throat, and one escaped.

"Oh, sweetie… there are other boys." Mrs. Fitz put the Band-Aid on Jordan's finger, and held her in a hug.

"Kaylee," Mrs. Rivers yelled up. "Come down here."

"Coming, Mom!" Kaylee Marie yelled, running down the stairs. "What's wrong?"

"It's about the baby," said Mrs. Rivers, she looked absolutely happy, so Kaylee gave her a happy, expectant look.

"What is it?" asked Kaylee Marie.

"It's twins," said Mrs. Rivers, smiling.

"Mom… that's amazing!" Kaylee said, hugging her mother.

"You're going to have brothers!"

"That's… that's awesome, Mom!" Kaylee Marie kept her false smile on her face. Sure, she was happy about the baby—bab_ies_—but she didn't like talking about it. It seemed to be all her parents were worried about these days. The front door started opening, and Mrs. Rivers ran to greet her husband. Kaylee Marie made to follow her, when her phone went off.

_Tell your mommy and the babies I said hi. –A_

Kaylee Marie bit her lip. What was that? A threat? She hurriedly locked her phone as her parents came into the kitchen.

Suki was sitting at the kitchen table, doing homework, when Emily walked in.

"Hey, Mom," said Suki, barely glancing up from her homework.

"I just got a call from the school," said Emily.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. They said you barely passed the exam."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Wanna talk about it?"

"It was just a review, Mom, no biggie."

"No biggie? Colleges are going to look at that as a big deal—"

"I know, I know…"

"If you keep getting bad grades you're going to have to get a tutor."

"A tutor?" asked Suki.

"Yeah… Paige is already talking about getting you one."

Suki shut her textbook and stood up. "I'm going to study upstairs." She stomped out, not waiting for another reply from her mother.

She sunk onto her bed, closing her eyes and falling asleep into her pillow.

The next day at school, the foursome met up as they entered.

"How're things?" asked Spencer, nervously. He still felt slightly awkward around the four girls, especially Kaylee Marie, though he was unsure why. Perhaps it was something about having never been around her much. Jordan had frequented the house next door, and Suki was in the chess club with him in 7th grade, but he had never done anything with Kaylee.

"Oh, just peachy," snapped Kaylee Marie.

"Oh, so… not good?"

"Oh, shut up, Toby," Jordan snapped.

"What did I say…?"

"Toby Spencer Hastings," snapped Suki. "Shut the heck up before I slap you."

Spencer was silent for a second, letting them all get a few steps ahead of him, before he said. "Are you all simultaneously on your period or something?"

All three girls turned around and glared at him. Suki took a step back and slapped him, hard enough for everyone to hear. "Don't make me do that again," she warned.

Spencer blinked, a look of pain in his eyes. "Got it."

They entered the school, and Spencer saw Brody making his way towards them. Suki noticed the look on his face, and gave him a questioning glance. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, you know… just the bane of my existence…"

"Hastings!"

Spencer ducked behind Jordan, having to duck down about a foot. "Hide me."

Jordan looked at Brody. "He bothers you?" she asked. At a nod from Spencer, she strolled straight over to Brody. "Hi Brody."

"Jordan… that guy bothering you?"

"_That guy_ happens to be my friend, so lay off him."

Brody bit his lip, but he turned to his locker and looked away from Spencer. When Jordan got back, Spencer dropped his books and bowed down at her feet.

"You," he said. "Are a magical goddess."

Jordan grinned. "Why, thank you. No get up, before you give people an actual reason to beat you up."

Spencer gathered up his books, and stood, looking around. "People are places," he commented. "We should go places." He glanced at a group of kids going to Science class.

"Are you always this socially awkward?" asked Kaylee Marie. "Or are we just special?"

"Bit of both," admitted Spencer.

Kaylee rolled her eyes. "I've got Spanish," she said. "Hasta la vista!" She took off down the hall.

"Math," said Suki. She turned and walked away.

Spencer watched them go. "We have classes together, don't we?" he asked Jordan.

"I don't know. I've never noticed you in any."

"Your dad's class… You sit in the front row with John… and your dad always busts you for chewing gum… and you hide your phone under your desk to text John the whole class…" said Spencer, looking down at his feet.

"Do I have a stalker?" asked Jordan, a grin forming on her mouth.

"No… not you…"

"Does _John_ have a stalker?"

Spencer felt himself blush, despite himself. "No… I'm just… very perceptive."

"Right… I've got to get to History," said Jordan. "See you 'round, Hastings."

"Y-you too," said Spencer. As Jordan disappeared down a hallway, Spencer closed his eyes and muttered, "That went well." He walked over to his locker, opening it to put some books inside. He slipped off his hoodie and tucked it on top of his books. He knew he needed to get to class, but really he didn't want to. He wanted to stay here. He heard the first bell. The people scuttling away. And silence. He shut the locker, looking around the empty hall. The school seemed almost nice when it was empty, if you could ignore the rude graffiti and carvings all over the place.

He took a few steps down the hall, until he came to the utility closet. It was usually used to making out, but that wasn't until after lunch. He had been through these halls many times, unnoticed by people. He knew all the patterns. He pushed the door open, and gasped as it opened to find somebody inside, reading a book.

"Hey!" said John, smiling. "Ditching?"

"Kind of…" said Spencer. "So're you?"

"I'm thinking."

"About what?"

"Jordan."

"What about Jordan?"

"She's pregnant… You're her friend… surely you know by now, I mean… aren't you two like… you two aren't seeing each other, are you?"

Spencer gave him this look. "_I_," he began, "kissed _you_."

"I thought…" John's voice trailed off. "Maybe that mistake was just… like I thought I was your tester or something. You've had a girlfriend before, haven't you?"

"M-me?" asked Spencer. "Have you _met_ me? Who would go out with me? Male or female."

"I'd bet you there's somebody." John looked around Spencer. "Come inside and shut the door, would you? I don't want a staff member to find me."

Spencer shut the door and sunk down next to John. The inch between their legs made him feel uncomfortable. He knew that gap should be further apart, or, if he had his way, would be much smaller.

"I don't have a girlfriend and… That kiss was… A dumb mistake. You're with Jordan and—"

He was cut off my John's hand touching his wrist. "W-what are you doing?" asked Spencer, looking at John, startled. John's other hand trailed up onto Spencer's neck, and he pulled Spencer's head down into a kiss.

Spencer gasped, but he settled into it. He unconsciously felt himself moving, straddling John. John's hand tangled in his hair, and his own hands went to John's shoulder and neck, not breaking the kiss.

_What was happening_?

John made no attempt to stop Spencer as they kissed, and Spencer made no attempt to stop John. What was this? What was happening? He couldn't comprehend it.

John stood up, practically picking Spencer up with him. Spencer felt him bang him up against the wall, and then they kissed again. John's hands were on Spencer's hips, and he kept him pressed there. Spencer put a hand in John's short hair, and the other on John's waist.

_WHAT WAS HAPPENING_?

He couldn't throw John off. He didn't want to. He just wanted to be here, right here, in this closet with this boy in this moment.

Eventually, the kissing became less frustrated and violent, and more relaxed and bittersweet. They sank back to the floor, and Spencer found himself breaking it. He hadn't slept previously, and his eyes were droopy.

"W-what…?" he asked, unable to form words.

"Shh…" said John, looking at his watch. "There's a couple hours until lunch. You should rest."

"I-I—"

John's arm wrapped around Spencer's shoulders. "Sleep." Spencer's head fell onto John's shoulder, and he found himself falling asleep.

Spencer awoke to his phone going off, vibrating in his pocket. John was asleep beside him. He moved his hand off John's chest and sat up slightly, not moving John's arm from his shoulders. He dug out his phone.

_Hugs and Kisses. You're stealing Jordan's baby daddy. I can keep a secret… but can you make me? –A_


End file.
